Current development of liquid-repellent surfaces is inspired by the self-cleaning abilities of many natural surfaces on animals, insects, and plants. Water droplets on these natural surfaces roll off or slide off easily, carrying the dirt or insects away with them. The presence of the micro/nanostructures on many of these natural surfaces has been attributed to the water-repellency function. These observations have led to enormous interests in manufacturing biomimetic water-repellent surfaces in the past decade, owing to their broad spectrum of potential applications, ranging from water-repellent fabrics to friction-reduction surfaces.